darkisrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Grail
The''' Grail 'is one of the four Things of Power. It is found by the Drew children in a cave in ''Over Sea, Under Stone. The grail is stored in the British museum and is known as the "Trewissick Grail", it is valued at more than 50,000 pounds, though the curator said it was "incalculable". The Grail's plaque reads: " Gold chalice of unknown Celtic workmanship, believed sixth century. Found in Trewissick, South Cornwall, and presented by Simon, Jane and Barnabas Drew." In the original manuscript that the Drew children find, the Grail is said to be "the last trust of Logres, the grail made in the fashion of the Holy Grail, that told upon its sides all the true story of Arthur soon to be misted in men's minds." In Greenwitch, the grail is stolen from the British museum by the Dark, and the search for the parchment in the lead case that was with the Grail commences. The Light and the Dark try to gain the secret from the Greenwitch, who has claimed it as her treasure. Jane Drew is finally given the secret, and the Grail is found in the Dark gypsy's home. The Grail and the parchment within the case give the Light the second prophetic poem. The Grail was a golden chalice, with five tiles: four of these tell the history of King Arthur, but the fifth tells of the prophecy about the Pendragon, the Golden Harp and the Sword of Crystal. The Grail was the first of the Things of Power, and reveals the existence of two other Things of Power, the Golden Harp and the Sword of Pendragon. It's original location was in the tomb of the Knight Bedwin, who took the Grail with him to Trewissick. On the Grail are written these words: : On the day of the dead, when the year too dies, '' : ''Must the youngest open the oldest hills : Through the door of the birds, where the breeze '' : ''breaks. :There fire shall fly from the raven boy, : And the silver eyes that see the wind, : And the Light shall have the harp of gold. : By the pleasant lake the Sleepers lie, : On Cadfan’s Way where the kestrels call; : Though grim from the Grey King shadows fall, : Yet singing the golden harp shall guide : To break their sleep and bid them ride. : When light from the lost land shall return, '' :''Six Sleepers shall ride, six Signs shall burn, : And where the midsummer tree grows tall : By Pendragon’s sword the Dark shall fall. : : Y maent yr mynyddoedd yn canu, ac y mae’r arglwyddes yn dod. (The last two lines are in modern literary Welsh and are translated in the book into English as "The mountains are singing / and the lady comes". The grammar of these lines in Welsh is slightly unorthodox, since with the plural noun subject mynyddoedd 'mountains' the verb should be singular mae, not plural maent (which would ordinarily be used only with a subject pronoun), and the following word should be contracted with it, giving mae’r just as in the next line, rather than maent yr. If the verbal form maent were to be used, the article following it should be y rather than yr, as the following noun begins with a consonant. This appears to be a genuine mistake, and is not a dialect or archaic form of Welsh. (Wikipedia)) Further Reading *Wikipedia on the Holy Grail Category:Things of Power